


The Beginning

by paintedpineapple



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Frugal!Yuuri, Humor, Lilia Knows What She's About, Living Together, M/M, Melodramatic!Yuri, Past IKEA Drama, Pure cinnamon rolls, Retirement, Teenage Rebellion, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedpineapple/pseuds/paintedpineapple
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are finally settled in to St. Petersburg, living and training together, and looking forward to their wedding. Life is simple and peaceful but when Yakov comes to Viktor with an idea it will set Viktor, Yuuri, and Yuri down a new path together- for better, for worse, and for a new beginning.---Come for domestic fluff, adorableness, Yurio's sassy attitude and personal growth! This is part of a series of one-shots all set within the same verse so be sure to stay tuned for the next installment!





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> _Thank you for coming to take a chance on this little fic! It's the start of a collection of YoI one shots all set within the same verse. I hope you enjoy!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Disclaimer- Yuri on Ice!!! does not belong to me (unfortunately) but a girl can dream, right?_
> 
>  
> 
> _Notes-_
> 
>  
> 
> _The 'quad axel' they refer to is a figure skating jump that, as of this posting, has never been successfully landed in competition. Due to the way you enter the jump it requires and extra half a rotation bringing it's total rotations up to four and a half rather than just four as the name would suggest. It could be potentially dangerous for someone with ankle/ knee concerns to try to land but you can bet your life that Viktor has tried. Multiple times._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _**zolotse** is Russian for "my gold" (a term of endearment)_
> 
>  
> 
> _**kotyonok** is Russian for "kitten" _
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Any character ages in this fic are courtesy of the YoI wiki. I know, I was surprised that Yakov's seventy, too._

Yuuri could hear the birdsong starting outside their window. There was a large tree near that part of the apartment building and the birds used it as a choir loft early in the morning. Occasionally he would wake up before their alarm went off and lie in bed listening to it, mingled with the sound of Viktor’s soft steady breathing. It was the most comforting sound he could think of and it always warmed his heart in the quiet wee hours of the morning. On this particular morning, however, it seemed that Viktor had been awoken by the birds as well and Yuuri was treated to a soft sleepy kiss.

“Mhm… Good morning to you, too.”

“Did you sleep well, _zolotse_ ?”

“Yeah, did you?”

“I always sleep fine next to you.” he replied as he ran a hand along Yuuri’s side.

“Mmm that feels nice. Ah hey that tickles.”

“Oh sorry. It was an accident.”

“It’s oka- hey! _That_ was not an accident!”

“What are you talking about Yuuri, of course it was. Just like this!”

“Hey! Viktor! Hahaha hey no, no! Viktor hahaha I’m serious!”

“I know, me too!”

“You are not! Hahaha Viktor I swear haha! Oh shit! Viktor stop! No, seriously knock it off, look at the time!”

“What? It’s 7:30. So?” 

“So?! You’re gonna be late!”

“Late for what?”

“What do you mean late for what?! Training! Yakov’s gonna kill you!”

“Yuuri. It’s Saturday. There’s no training today.” Viktor replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“It’s Friday. There is training. _Your_ training and you’re going to be late.”

“Yuuri I think I know what day of the week it is. I mean I know I’m forgetful sometimes but really-”

“Look. Look at the time and date.” Yuuri urged, holding out his phone.

“Oh shit I’m going to be late!”

“And there it is.”

“Yakov’s going to kill me.”

“Well get a move on then!”

Viktor jumped out of their bed, stirring Makkachin who had been sprawled at the foot, and started darting around the room pulling a t-shirt over his head and shoving his legs into some joggers. Yuuri calmly got out of bed, sidestepping Viktor’s frenzy and left their bedroom heading for the kitchen cupboard. He reached up and felt around until he found the box of granola bars and fished one out, wincing as a thump and some cursing echoed from the bedroom. A second later Viktor tore into the living room massaging a spot on his upper thigh and apparently looking for something.

“Your team jacket is on the hook by the door.”

“Oh, thank you!” 

Yuuri walked over as Viktor tried to jam his arm into the sleeve. He stuck the granola bar into the jacket pocket. 

“Eat the granola bar. Don’t just say you’re going to and then not do it.”

“Yes, love.”

Makkachin bounded over to them clearly thinking a walk was forthcoming and Viktor looked at him longingly. Yuuri huffed a small laugh.

“I’ll walk him, you just go!”

“Okay! I love you both! I’ll see you around noon, yes?”

“Yep, I’ll be there.”

“Okay! Be a good boy Makka!”

Viktor leaned in and gave Yuuri a quick kiss and ran out the door.  
Yuuri turned to walk back to the living room only to see Viktor’s skate bag next to the couch illuminated by the soft shaft of sunlight that was just starting to peek through the window. Rolling his eyes with a fond smile he walked over and picked it up by the strap. He was standing next to the door holding it out when Viktor ran back in ten seconds later looking harried and far less graceful than he usually did.

“Yuuri, quick, I forgot my- oh. What would I do without you?”

“Not make it to practice ever, for starters.”

“You’re being cheeky Yuuri. I’m going to remember that when I come home.”

“Would you go! Yakov’s never going to let you come home again in you’re any later!”

“Fine. Love you! See you at noon!”

As he listened to Viktor thunder down the hall Yuuri smiled to himself.  
Another wonderful start to what promised to be a great day. 

\---

Yakov could feel his blood pressure ratcheting up another notch for every minute that Viktor was late. This was the third time in two months. He loved Viktor like a son but right now he was ready to strangle him. He was an excellent skater, that much was true. He was easily one of the finest that Yakov had ever coached, and judging by the incredible turnaround in the Japanese Yuuri, he must have been a pretty decent coach as well. When Viktor took off for Japan, on a whim to coach a skater he had only met once before in his life, Yakov had thought he had truly gone out of his mind. But there was no arguing with the results of the last Grand Prix Final and Yakov was suitably impressed. It was quite a feat for a formerly unremarkable skater and a novice coach, and going on what he had seen them practicing in the rink over the last two months it was no fluke. Yes, Viktor was quite gifted as both a skater and a coach. But talent was one thing and responsibility was quite another and right now Yakov was trying to decide if his insurance would allow him to send the bill for his blood pressure medication to Viktor. He had his phone out and was dialing Viktor’s number to give him an earful when the skater in question managed to burst into the rink. He had at least had the decency to look winded, dishevelled, and shamefaced but Yakov gave him his deepest scowl anyway.

“Do I want to know why you’re late today, Vitya?”

“I thought it was Saturday?”

Yakov rolled his eyes. Typical Viktor.

“Go warm-up and then get on the ice. Because you are late I don’t have time to yell at you right now. Instead you will come back tonight and help the rink crew fill in the chips on the ice. If you can’t be on time then you can stay late! And I will know if you don’t show up!” 

Viktor hung his head.

“Yes, Coach Yakov.”

Yakov watched as Viktor slumped over to the bench to put on his skates and stretch. He had plans for Viktor but Viktor needed to grow up first. He had matured quite a lot, really, in the year he had been in Japan but it wasn’t enough. He was pushing thirty now and still had the carefree spontaneous attitude that had been a constant his whole life. That was a fine thing for a teenager or someone in their early twenties figuring things out but if Viktor was going to take on the responsibility Yakov had in mind, he needed to be accountable and dependable. If only there was a way to get through to him. 

\---

The rest of the day had gone without much of a hitch really, or at least by Yakov’s standards. Mila had been harassing Yuri again which had resulted in a shouting match. Georgi had a new girlfriend and was determined to dedicate his free skate and short program to her despite Yakov’s objections. After a less than desirable start, Viktor had been on task and receptive to feedback until noon when Yuuri came to get him. Yakov had been amused to overhear him telling Viktor off about his lateness. They had skated for a while and Yakov had to admit that as far as pair skaters went, he’d rarely seen two more in sync. Yuuri matched Viktor’s every move as if he were a mirror. It was a credit to Viktor’s abilities as a coach that he was able to help his student cultivate that level of skill and self-assuredness in such a relatively short time, particularly when other veteran coaches had failed to do so. And for his part, Yuuri seemed to keep Viktor in line and temper some of his more ridiculous flights of fancy. Today aside, Viktor had been much better behaved and receptive to feedback since Yuuri had started training at the same rink. It had taken Yakov a while to warm up to this other Yuuri but he was quickly becoming one of his favorites, though he would never tell anyone that. All in all it had been a relatively calm day, so, of course, Yakov should have known it couldn’t last. He was just getting ready to leave the rink and had only stayed back to let the rink crew know to expect Viktor when he got the phone call. It was Lilia. 

“Yakov, you need to come home. It’s Yuri.”

“What? What’s happened now.”

“I caught him trying to sneak out with a suitcase.”

Yakov ran a tired hand over his face. God give him strength.

“Where is he now?”

“In his room. Being angry.”

“What does that mean?”

Lilia must have held the phone out to Yuri’s door because suddenly all Yakov could hear was loud angry music.

“Ah. Okay. I’ll be right there.”

\---

“Yurotchka you cannot go to Kazakhstan!”

“Why not!? Viktor got to fly off to Japan for a year!”

“Viktor isn’t a minor! And if you remember I told him not to go!” 

“But it’s only for two weeks!”

“The answer is no! You’re in training! You can’t afford two weeks! Or did you forget that you were nearly edged out of gold by the other Yuuri!?”

“But I wasn’t! I’m going to practice while I’m there! What’s the big deal!?”

Yakov took a steadying breath. Teenagers.

“The big deal is that your grandfather entrusted you to my care. You can’t just fly off to another country in the beginning of the season without telling anyone! I will not have a repeat of last year!” 

“Ugh! Fine! One week then!”

“NO! NO WEEKS!”

“THAT’S NOT FAIR! UGH! NO ONE EVER LETS ME DO ANYTHING!”

And with that he turned around and stomped back to his room slamming the door for effect. Loud angry music followed shortly thereafter.  
Yakov closed his eyes and took another deep breath. He walked over to the couch and sat next to Lilia. Maybe Viktor and Yura could split the cost of the blood pressure medication. Lilia patted his arm in what he supposed was her way of being comforting.

“Well. That went well.” she said with a tight smile.

“How is it that I keep getting older and more tired but the teenagers keep getting more stubborn and hot-headed?”

“That’s how teenagers are. You ought to know that by now.”

“I know. It would just be nice if some of them would decide to grow up a little.”

“Hmm?”

“Vitya. He was late again. Everytime I think he might be ready to take on some responsibility he proves me wrong.”

“What sort of responsibility did you have in mind?”

“Well, you know as well as I do that I’m not getting any younger. I was impressed with Vitya’s coaching abilities. I can’t do this forever and I thought maybe he could take over for me when I retire.”

“It sounds like you’re thinking of the near future,” she replied, perceptively. 

“Well, not right away. I wanted to hand things over to him slowly. He can’t skate competitively for too much longer, maybe a year or two more at the most. Sergey’s told both him and I that his knees and ankles won’t take more than that. I was hoping for a smooth transition but how can I entrust my skaters to him when he can’t even show up for practice on time?” 

“Have you told him this?” She asked with an arched eyebrow.

“No, not yet. I keep thinking I’ve found a good time but then he comes in late, or does something impetuous or foolhardy and I wonder if he’s ready.” 

“I think you should tell him. He seems to be the sort of man who needs to see the challenge before he can rise to it. He and Yurotchka are very alike in that way. Both so stubborn and impulsive. Like fire on the ice.” 

As Yakov sat for a minute thinking over what Lilia had said something dawned on him. She was completely right. Viktor and Yuri. Both so much alike. Yuri was perhaps angrier than Viktor had ever been, even as a teenager, and Viktor perhaps was a bit more reckless in his decision making but more or less, they were the same. Both of them were passionate skaters, both doggedly determined in their goals, and both somehow made better by their exposure to the other Yuuri. Both were works in progress. Viktor needed a chance to become more responsible and Yuri needed someone with a calm demeanor and more energy to temper his outbursts and keep him focused.  
And in that moment he had an idea. It would either be a fabulous success or an unmitigated disaster but Yakov was tired and overworked and open to try it. 

Taking a page from Viktor’s book he leaned over and kissed Lilia before getting up. 

“You are a brilliant woman. I have to call Nikolai Plisetsky.”

With that he walked out into the hall to make the call. Lilia sat stunned and wide-eyed. Where was that fire when they were married? 

\---

“So, what do you think? You’re Yuri’s guardian so it’s completely up to you if we try this arrangement.”

“Well, my Yurotchka is a sweet boy, but believe me no one knows better than I do that he can be sometimes quite... difficult," Nikolai Plisetsky responded with a wry tone. "I’ve known Viktor since he was a teenager. If you think he’s up to the task and it’s in Yurotchka’s best interests then I agree. You’ve never steered him wrong in the past, Yakov.”

“Thank you, Nikolai I think it will work out in both their best interests.”

\---

Monday, Viktor was not only on time for practice but stretching next to the rink when Yakov walked through the doors of the complex. He straightened and walked over when he saw Yakov approaching, 

“Coach Yakov, I’m sorry about Friday. It was irresponsible of me, and I am sorry to have wasted your time.”

Yakov raised a brow. Viktor was polite, generally, but never in the past had he apologized after the fact for being late. 

“Did Katsuki put you up to this?”

“What? No!......maybe. Yes. But I still mean it!” Viktor cried worriedly.

Yakov smirked. Yes. He liked Yuuri Katsuki. He was a good boy. 

“Well I’m glad you’re here early anyway. I have something I need to discuss with you. Sit down.”

“Okay. Is it about my free skate? I’m going to move the quad flip to the end so I think the point total will be fine. I can always add more as the season progresses…”

“No, that’s not it. Listen. Vitya.” Yakov took a deep breath.

“I can’t do this forever. Coach, I mean. Just like you can’t skate forever. We both know that your time as a competitive skater is winding down. Your body will take you through two more seasons maybe. I have no interest in watching you destroy your knees and ankles for a chance at a third season. I was, however, impressed with your coaching abilities, however foolish your decision to take a year off was. Stop smiling like that; you have a long way to go still! What I’m trying to tell you Vitya, is that I’m getting old and tired and I don’t have the energy needed to coach some of these younger skaters. When they’re so young it’s not only about coaching them but raising teenagers as well. I’m planning to retire in the next few years. I want you to take over for me.”

“Yakov...I don’t know what to say…”

“Then for once don’t say anything. Listen. I do want you to take over for me but I can’t entrust my skaters to you if you’re going to be late, or not take my coaching advice, or continue to try to land that ridiculous quad axel-”

“I almost did, though-”

“Vitya. _Listen_ .”

“Sorry, Coach Yakov.”

“What I’m trying to say, is if you want to do this, if you want to take over for me you have some growing to do and I need to see that you’re capable of handling the extra responsibility. I know you’re training and coaching right now but if I hand my skaters over to you you’ll have multiple students at any given time. I don’t want you to sacrifice your own training but I have in mind something that I think will prepare you for some of the more...unexpected parts of coaching. It will force you to be responsible and a role model. I think it will be good for you. What do you say?”

Viktor considered for a moment. Yakov was glad to see he was taking this matter seriously instead of brushing it aside in favor of his usual flamboyant Peter Pan style escapism. After a few moments he replied.

“Well...I’d have to talk it over with Yuuri but...I’m interested. What is it?” 

\---

“Absolutely not!”

“Yura-”

“No way! Are you crazy!? This is the worst idea ever!”

“Yura-”

“Have you seen them together!? I would be around them all the time! Do you want me to have to gouge my eyes out?! Is that what you want!?”

“YURA! This is not up for negotiation. I’ve already talked to your grandfather. He and I both agree this is in both your best interests!”

“You talked to my Grandpa!? Was no one going to ask me what I want!? This isn’t fair! Everyone just makes plans for me and tells me what to do! I don’t want to live with them! They’re all gross and annoying!”

Yakov took a steadying breath. He knew deep down that this wasn’t going to be easy to sell to Yuri. Just when he was getting ready to have to raise his voice again, Lilia stepped in, resting her hand on Yakov’s shoulder.

“Yurotchka. This is not up for debate. Yakov has made a decision as your coach and you need to respect that. If you want people to stop treating you like a child then you need to stop acting like one. If we had any concerns about your care we would not even be thinking about trying this. Consider it part of your training. You’ve shown us what you can do under our constant supervision. Now show us you can still be a champion out from under it.”

Yuri seemed to consider her words.

“Fine. But if it’s so gross it ruins my training I’m coming back.”

Yakov was trying to remember why he and Lilia had ever separated. It must have been his fault because she was clearly an otherworldly goddess capable of moving mountains and bending all who surrounded her to her will. He gave her his most sincerest look of thanks before calling over his shoulder.

“Okay Vitya, you can come in now.”

Yuri’s eyes bulged as Viktor sidled in the door sheepishly.

“He was in the other room the whole time!?”

Yakov steeled his resolve. 

“Yes. He’s taking you home with him to have dinner tonight. You all have a lot to discuss. I expect you to be on your best behavior Yurotchka.”

“Ugh. Fine. Let’s get this over with, old man.” Yuri shot at Viktor as he slumped past grabbing his jacket on his way to the door.

Viktor gave both Yakov and Lilia a double thumbs up and a hopeful smile before following. 

“You really think this is going to work?” Lilia asked Yakov quietly as she watched them leave.

“I guess we’ll see.” he replied. 

_‘Please let this work,’_ he thought privately to himself.  
\---  
They weren’t even halfway to the nearest subway stop when Yuri started.

“Let’s get one thing straight. I am participating in this only under protest.”

Viktor sighed.

“Your protest is noted”

“And I'm tired of everyone bossing me around!”

“Duly noted.”

“And if you and the piggy are going to be super gross I’m leaving.”

Viktor’s eyes flashed. He could understand how Yuri might be mad but he had no right to be rude to Yuuri. He clapped a hand on Yuri’s shoulder and held him against the side of the closest building as he leaned in so they were eye to eye.

“Now let me get one thing straight with you, Yurachka. Do not call him that. He’s told me he doesn’t like it, and he’s self conscious enough as it is. Yuuri’s worked too hard to get over it to have you storm in and be rude to him. As of right now he knows absolutely nothing about this arrangement. I only found out a few hours before you did. I understand you’re angry about this but Yuuri has nothing to do with it. Understand?”

Yuri tried to squirm away.

“Do you understand, Yura?”

“Ugh! Fine! Yes! Now let go of me, you’re such a creep!”

Viktor released his hold and watched as Yuri stomped moodily in the direction of the subway entrance. 

Well. This was going to be fun.

\---

Viktor approached the apartment door with trepidation. He didn't want to surprise Yuuri with something like this but there had been no time to discuss it beforehand. His talk with Yakov had lead right into a long practice and then he had an appointment with Sergey, the rink physiologist. It was all the same news. Mind your ankles, mind your knees. Then he was on his way to Lilia’s and hiding in the dining room while Yakov and Lilia tried to reason with Yuri. He supposed he could have called but it wasn't the sort of thing he wanted to drop on Yuuri over the phone. Face to face would be better. He could do this. It wouldn’t be that much of a change. Right? He turned to Yuri.

“Okay, when we go in I want you to wait in the hall. I've got to sell this to Yuuri.”

Yuri smirked. 

“Whipped much?”

Viktor scowled. 

“You know, as the person in charge of watching after you, I would be well within my rights to give you a bedtime. And I bet Yakov would back me up. And your grandpa.”

He watched as Yuri’s eyes widened in horror. 

“You monster! You wouldn't dare.”

“I am and I would. So be on good behavior.” 

“Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm great! Badass and great!”

Viktor rolled his eyes. 

“Just wait in the hall until I call for you, da?”

“Fine.” Yuri grumbled.  
\---

Viktor peeked around the corner into the living room. Yuri was slumped against the wall next to where their coats were hanging on hooks and their shoes were lined up in their hallway. They had adopted a “no shoes in the apartment” rule after Viktor had seen how uncomfortable it made Yuuri. ( _“It just feels so disrespectful, Viktor. Think of all the dirt we’re tracking in.”_ ) Makkachin came bounding over when he heard the door open and was now trying to give Yuri kisses that the younger skater was only halfheartedly trying to avoid. Viktor couldn’t see Yuuri in the living room but he saw the kitchen light on so he took a deep breath, plastered on his biggest most winning smile and strode in. 

“Yuuri! I have excellent news! What are you doing?” he asked as his train of thought was derailed. Yuuri was sitting at the kitchen table with a calculator, a ledger, the checkbook, and various letters and pieces of paper stacked on top of file folders around him. 

“Paying the bills.” Yuuri replied absently, furrowing his brow as he did some mental math. 

“Yuuri, you know we could get a personal assistant for that sort of...you know what? Not important! I have excellent news!” Viktor decided now was not the time to resurrect that particular conversation. It had taken long enough for him to convince Yuuri that they should let someone else do their taxes. As the son of parents who ran their own business, Yuuri was loathe to waste money on things he felt they could do themselves, while Viktor was beyond happy to pay someone else to do them for the sake of convenience. When Yuuri found out that Viktor used to have a cleaning lady before he packed up and flew to Japan he had been completely scandalized. They had been doing their own cleaning since then and Viktor found he didn’t mind it much when he had Yuuri for company. The personal assistant was a disagreement currently in a stalemate. Viktor felt it would be useful for keeping things organized and freeing up more time for both training and for them to be together. Yuuri felt that it was a waste of money and, as he put it, “super extra” so Viktor knew when he saw Yuuri’s cocked eyebrow at the mention of it that it was not the hill he wanted to die on today. Yuuri had perked up at the mention of Viktor’s “excellent news” though, so he plowed on full steam ahead.

“Our son is coming home! Isn’t it wonderful?!”

“Son?” Yurri asked, tilting his head adorably in confusion, “What are you talking about? We don’t have a son.”

Viktor looked scandalized. 

“Yuuri how could you? Of course we do! Come in my darling angry _kotyonok_ !” 

Yuri scuffed in, hands shoved into his jacket pockets looking less than impressed.

“Oh Yurio! How could I forget? I guess because he never comes to have dinner with his Papas!” Yuuri said with a smile. 

“Ugh Katsudon, not you, too. What, did Viktor’s stupid rub off on you?”

Viktor chose to ignore Yurio’s response and instead flashed his best smile at Yuuri.

“Well, cry no more my sweet Yuuri! From next week forward, Yuratchka is moving home!”

“Home? You mean to Moscow? What happened? Yuri, is your grandpa okay?” Yuuri asked, voice laden with concern. Yuri was secretly touched that Yuuri would be so worried about his grandpa but he’d be damned if he would let on about it.

“What? No, no, Yuuri, everything’s fine. I mean here, home. With us. Wonderful, right!?” Viktor cheered trying to push as much positivity into his voice as possible.

“Huh? What are you talking about? Why would he want to do that? Did something happen with Lilia?”

Yuri had had enough. Viktor was making this impossible. Part of him, a very very very small part of him, felt bad for Katsudon. How did he ever get any information out of Viktor at all? 

“Look, Katsudon. Yakov wants Viktor to take over his coaching stuff after he retires. I’m being forced to live with you and sometimes train with Viktor because Yakov wants him to learn how to not be a shitty coach. Also I might be getting punished for trying to go to Kazakhstan to visit Otabek. And also fighting with Mila. And also from when I flew to Japan without asking. And cause I maybe mailed a dead fish to JJ. And Lilia says I need an ‘attitude adjustment’ whatever that means...but anyway. That’s it.”

Viktor scowled at Yurio for his less than couth explanation. As he looked over to Yuuri he held his breath trying to anticipate his response. Yuuri’s expression was unreadable as he glanced between Viktor and Yuri, apparently considering everything. Finally he got up, walked into the living room and grabbed the remote which he handed to Yurio. 

“Yurio why don’t you watch tv while your Papa and I have a talk. Viktor. Bedroom. Now,” he said calmly and with that he walked toward their bedroom without waiting to see if Viktor would follow. Yurio looked at Viktor with a smirk as he drew a slicing motion across his throat with his finger.

“Remember what I said about a bedtime, Yura.” Viktor replied threateningly before following after Yuuri. Yuri rolled his eyes behind Viktor’s back before crawling onto the cushy sofa and flicking on the tv.

\---

“So. When exactly were you going to tell me about this? We’re partners, Viktor. We’re engaged. I thought that meant that we were open with each other. I thought we made these kinds of decisions together,” Yuuri asked from his seat on the edge of the bed, Viktor sitting next to him and feeling increasingly more guilty.

“I swear, zolotse, I just found out this morning. I wanted to talk to you about it but there was no time to talk face to face and I didn’t want to do it over the phone. I’m sorry. Nothing’s set in stone, though. Yura’s come for dinner so we can discuss and set some ground rules if you want to go forward with it. If not it’s fine.”

Yuuri seemed to consider Viktor’s words.

“No, it’s okay. I trust you and I know you mean well. It just seems kind of out of the blue.”

“Well, yes and no.”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked suspiciously.

“Well...I knew Yakov wouldn’t coach forever. I mean, he’s seventy now. Eventually he was going to retire and I knew he was having a harder job keeping up with the younger skaters. If I had flown to Japan when I was fifteen like Yuri did, he’d have come after me and dragged me back home. And, okay, maybe that particular instance was technically my fault but I think part of the reason he called Lilia was not just to teach Yuri ballet but also for a little extra help.”

“Well, I guess that makes sense.” Yuuri replied, mulling it over.

Viktor took a deep breath and turned hesitantly to Yuuri. It was time to come clean about something. 

“That and...I mean...I know that my competitive skating days are numbered. So does Yakov. I should have told you but I don’t like talking about it because I love skating on the same ice as you. I don’t want to give that up. But...it’s my body. It’s not going to hold up more than two more seasons or so. Sergey thinks my ankles and knees would be damaged. 

I know I should have told you before but...I guess I just didn’t want it to be real. I felt like if I told you that would be it. I didn’t want to think about what it would be like to not be able to skate with you again.”

“Oh Viktor. You idiot.” Yuuri smiled sadly as he opened his arms and pulled Viktor close until his head was resting on Yuuri's shoulder, Yuuri's hand cradling the back of Viktor’s head. “Just because we wouldn’t be skating competitively doesn’t mean we’d never skate together again. You and I will always skate together. Always. And besides, two seasons is a long time.”

Viktor nodded against Yuuri’s shoulder before pulling back slightly. 

“Yes, I guess you’re right.” 

“I am right. Your ankles and knees...do they hurt?”

“No, not usually. Sometimes they’re a little sore but I don’t push it too much. Yakov won’t let me.” he replied with a soft laugh. “The other day I tried to land the quad axel again- I know, I know, stupid- and he got really mad.”

“I would, too. If I find out you’re trying that stupid jump again you’re going to sleep on the couch for a month. I like you not in the ER, thank you very much.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Just don’t hide things from me. It worries me. It makes me feel like you don’t trust me.”

Viktor hung his head looking at Yuuri through his lashes. 

“I know. I won’t anymore, I promise. I trust you more than anyone in the world. I know I should have told you about what was going on with me. It was just...hard to talk about.”

“I know. It’s okay now. Do...you want to, though? Take over for Yakov?” Yuuri asked.

“Before today I hadn’t really considered it,” he replied. 

“And now?”

“I think so. Yes. It would be a good next step. It would be a good steady job and I really like coaching. I would still get to be around the ice. But…” he trailed off.

“But what?” Yuuri asked gently.

“Well...by then...we would probably be married, right?”

“God, I hope so. If I lose another gold medal to Yurio he’ll be insufferable.” Yuuri replied making Viktor smile. 

“Well...Not right away, but eventually...I want to start a family with you. And I want to do it in Hasetsu. Your family’s all there and I have none to speak of really so, I just thought it would be nice. If you want to.” 

Yuuri didn’t say anything and when Viktor finally faced him it was to be greeted with a soft smile and a tear running down his cheek. 

“Oh, Yuuri If you don’t want to it’s okay, I didn’t want to pressure you into anything! I was just being-” Viktor tried to backpedal but Yuuri shushed him.

“No, it’s not that. Sorry, I didn’t mean to get all emotional, it’s just we’ve never talked about it before and...I want that, too.” Yuuri explained with a blush.

“Really?” Viktor asked hopefully.

“Yeah. Actually...this is embarrassing but...sometimes at the rink when they have open skate and the parents bring their kids I think ‘Wow. Someday...that could be us.’ You know?” Yuuri replied bashfully.

“I do. I...sometimes do that, too, actually.” 

“Heh. I guess we’re more alike than we realized.”

“We are. But you can see how that makes the coaching decision difficult. I can’t just tell Yakov yes, I’ll do it, and then take off to Hasetsu a few years later. I don’t want to leave anyone in the lurch.”

“Yeah, I know. Well...maybe this is crazy but... could you coach them from Hasetsu? The ice castle is right there. And how many skaters will you actually inherit? Yurio, who we know will fly off anywhere at the slightest whim like you. Mila, probably. Georgi will probably retire around the same time we do. And there’s what? Two junior skaters right now? The ice dancers are coached by that other lady...Natalia, I think, so really you might only have four students to start. I know it’s asking people to relocate but rent in Hasetsu is much cheaper and the Ice Castle has a lot more privacy. It might work.” Yuuri tried helpfully. 

“I guess it could work. It’s not really uncommon for skaters to relocate for different rinks or coaches. What if I tell Yakov I’ll try it for this season? You and I can try to work things out, see if we want this. If we do try to move things to Hasetsu it’s pretty likely we’d have junior skaters living with us like Yakov does, at least during the season. Is that something you’d be okay with?”

“Yeah...I think it would be alright. I mean...if we can handle Yurio for a season anything else ought to be easy, right?” Yuuri said with a smile.

As if his ears were burning, suddenly there was a banging on the door.

“Are you two old weirdos going to be sucking face much longer?! I’m starving!”

Viktor rolled his eyes. 

“In a minute! Be patient Yura!”

Yuuri turned to Viktor after they heard Yurio stomp back to the tv grumbling. 

“You realize, essentially, what Yakov is asking you and, by extension, me, to do is parent him, right?” he asked skeptically. 

Viktor dropped his elbow to his knee and rested his head in his hand facing Yuuri, a look of resignation on his face. 

“Yes. He gave me a list. It's in my jacket pocket. All the things we have to watch for and do to take care of him. Things we have to discuss with him as ground rules. Yakov’s told him that he’s meant to behave himself, but you know Yura. He thinks he's an adult and can do whatever he wants but he's still only sixteen.” 

“Yeah,” Yuuri replied, “Maybe it'll be alright, though. I mean, don't get me wrong, he’s definitely a handful, but he's got a sweet side, too. He’d die before he'd own up to it but still. It's there. Maybe this is a good thing.” 

Viktor could only smile lovingly at Yuuri. 

“What? What's that look for?” Yuuri asked with that adorable confused head tilt that Viktor loved. 

“I was just thinking about how you always see the good in everyone. And how much I love you.” 

“Oh, stop,” Yuuri deflected, even as a blush spread across his cheeks and he leaned in and gave Viktor a kiss, “C’mon. We’d be off to a pretty lousy start if we let Yurio starve.”

Viktor huffed a small laugh as he got up to follow Yuuri to the door.

“Hey, Viktor?” Yuuri had stopped, his hand on the door knob. He tilted his head over his shoulder to look at his fiancé. 

“Hmm?”

“I love you, too,” Yuuri replied with a soft smile. 

Viktor felt a lovestruck grin spread over his face. How had he even gotten this lucky?

\---

“Ok, Yura. Yuuri and I have decided to give this a try so there are some ground rules. First of all-”

“First of all can we please eat!? I'm starving! I'm probably going to waste away to nothing soon and then I'll never get to win another gold medal and I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you!” Yuri interrupted from where he sat slumped in his chair at the kitchen table. 

Viktor rolled his eyes. So dramatic. 

“Yurio, you’re the one who wanted me to cook, so you’re going to have to be patient. We could have gotten pizza but stir-fry takes longer.” Yuuri replied with a laugh.

“Ugh but it smells good! This is like torture!” Yuri cried as he slid down even further in his seat and huffed a breath that sent his bangs fluttering. Despite Yuri’s ragdoll posture, Viktor tried to steer them back to the matter at hand. 

“Yura focus. Listen- ground rules. First- Yakov says you need to keep up with your tutoring. No exceptions! He says you’re on track to finish early and Yuri and I can help you with your work if you get confused but no slacking. If you don’t keep up your work Yakov says he’s not going to let you do any quads. Understand?”

“What!? That’s not fair!”

“It is fair. You know the rule. I had to finish school, so did Mila, and so did Georgi. You always knew you were going to have to as well. Living with Yuuri and I doesn’t change that.”

“But it’s so dumb! Lots of athletes don’t finish! It’s not like I’m gonna become a lawyer or something boring.”

“Yuri, Yakov’s rule is finish school or no skating. This isn’t something new. Besides you’re nearly finished. You’re getting off easy, too. Yuuri went to a regular high school and then college. You’re getting to do independent outside classes. It could be a lot worse.” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Yuri said with a hmph and crossed arms, “What’s next on your dumb list of rules.”

Viktor scowled as he caught Yuuri out of the corner of his eye at the stove trying to hold in a chuckle at Viktor’s expense, the traitor. Nevertheless, he cleared his throat and plowed on. 

“Okay, next rule- curfew is at eight-”

Viktor was cut off when Yuri shot up in his chair.

“WHAT!? No way! Are you crazy?! What if I want to hang out with my friends!? You used to stay out all the time! No fair!” Yuri interrupted.

“Okay, first- you’re the one always saying you don’t have friends. Second- if you would let me finish, your curfew is eight on weeknights. That’s Sunday through Thursday. Friday and Saturday we can discuss on a case by case basis. I can’t have you out at all hours when you have practice the next day. And I know for a fact you had a curfew with Yakov so don’t try to lie and say otherwise, Yura.”

“This blows! I thought at least you would be cooler about stuff than Yakov but this is so lame.” Yuri scowled.

“I don’t know what kind of shady situation you were expecting,Yura, but for the time being Yuuri and I are more or less your guardians. If you think that I’m going to let you get away with murder or jeopardize your safety or skating you will have to think again.”

Yuri started to open his mouth for what was sure to be a monumental argument but Viktor swiftly cut him off. 

“And, I’ll tell you another thing- Yakov told me about Kazakhstan and you can call me a hypocrite all you like but if you so much as pack a bag I will fly to Almaty personally and bring you straight home.” 

Any objection that Yuri was surly preparing was cut off again when Yuuri set down a wok full of stir fry on the table. 

“Yuri, can you get the rice out of the rice cooker, please?” he asked as he started setting out the plates and chopsticks. He and Viktor had forks and spoons as well but the chopsticks were easier to clean and they found themselves using them often out of laziness. While Yuri slouched sullenly to the counter to get the rice, Yuuri took the opportunity to whisper to Viktor.

“Tell him something good.”

“What?” Viktor whispered back in confusion. 

“You just told him all the stuff he’s not going to like. Now tell him something good. He’ll be miserable if he thinks he’s just going to be getting bossed around all the time.”

Viktor nodded in understanding. Yuuri was right. Perfect and beautiful and right. 

When Yuri came back to the table and set down the rice, clearly but silently fuming, Viktor cleared his throat nonchalantly. 

“So, Yura, tomorrow after practice maybe we could bring Potya over and introduce her to Makkachin?”

“What? Why?” Yuri asked momentarily distracted from the fact that he was being mad at Viktor. 

“Well,” Viktor continued, “If she's going to live here, too, they should get to know each other, don't you think? 

Suddenly Yuri’s face cleared and his eyes went wide. 

“Wait, you're gonna let me bring her with!? I thought Katsudon was allergic to cats!”

Yuuri had to smile at Yuri’s surprise. He and Viktor had figured that part of Yurio’s reluctance and fight over the new living situation had to do with an assumption that his beloved cat wouldn't be able to come with him due to Yuuri’ allergy.

“I am,” he replied. “But it's really not serious at all and I have allergy medicine. Did you really think Viktor and I would make you leave her?” 

Yurio’s face broke out into a smile before he remembered he was being mad and quickly tried to school his features. 

“Um, I dunno. But I guess I can bring her over tomorrow. You know. If I’m not busy or anything,” he replied, aiming for indifference and failing spectacularly.

“Oh, well do let us know,” Viktor answered playing along with the charade as he scooped rice onto his plate. “Now, Yuuri and I both agreed that probably the best thing would be to convert the office into a bedroom for you. Would that suit?”

Yuri shrugged and Viktor took it as a victory. It was the best course of action. Yurio needed a bedroom and the “office” was really a second bedroom they had put a desk and a couple bookcases in. Everything in it could be moved into the living room with room to spare. The desk was just a small table with a frosted glass top that’s main purpose was to hold Viktor and Yuuri’s laptops and a collection of stationery items. It and the two bookcases had come from IKEA and their home assembly resulted in a heated argument that had taken three full days to calm down from. Parts were misplaced, instructions were ignored, things were said that could not be unsaid and, egos were bruised. The makeup sex had been fantastic. 

“What are you smiling about?” Yuuri asked as Viktor stared moony-eyed at the couch in the living room. It had featured prominently in said makeup sex. 

“Huh? Oh just how nice the desk will look in that corner…” he lied, refocusing on his plate even as a blush spread across his cheeks.

“Right…..ok. Anyway,” Yuuri said with an arched eyebrow, turning back to Yurio, “if you like we could repaint the room to a color you like but we should probably do that before we move any of your things in there. It’s a cream color right now.” 

“I can choose a color?” Yurio asked skeptically.

Yuuri smiled. 

“Sure. It’s your room. You can decorate it however you like.”

“What if I want it black?” Yuri asked, testing the waters.

“Then we’ll paint it black,” Yuuri responded calmly as Viktor tried to nudge him under the table with wide eyes. 

Yurio was silent, picking at his food, seeming to consider while Yuuri secretly shot Viktor “A Look”.

“What if...could I maybe have it purple?” Yuri asked carefully. 

Viktor seemed to calm at the suggestion. Purple would still be a bitch to paint over someday but it was better than black.

“Yes, it could be purple,” he replied. “You’ll have to go to the hardware store and pick out what shade and the paint. I’m going to be busy this week but could you go with him?” he asked Yuuri.

“Sure. You’ll have to translate for me though, Yurio. My Russian isn't good enough yet for that.” Yuuri replied. 

“I can pick out paint myself you know. I don’t need a chaperone,” Yuri grumbled through a mouthful of food.

“Hey. Don’t be rude to your papa,” Viktor admonished.

“Yurio, what’s the difference between semi-gloss and eggshell finish?” Yuuri asked.

Yuri jumped to answer before realizing he actually had no idea. Scowling, he relented.

“Fine. You can come.” 

“Uh-huh.” Yuuri replied with a smirk.

“And you’re not my dads!” 

“Uh-huh.” Viktor hummed. 

\---

By the time they had finished dinner and Yurio had gotten a chance to scope out his soon-to-be bedroom it was getting late. Yuuri and Viktor finished doing the dishes only to find him passed out on the couch with Makkachin in front of the tv. Originally, Viktor had been meant to take Yuri back to Lilia’s tonight but as he watched him sleep he found he didn't have the heart to wake him. He smiled as he felt Yuuri come to stand next to him, an arm snaking around his waist. 

“He looks so peaceful and innocent when he sleeps,” Yuuri observed. 

“Yeah. You’d never know in reality he’s a temperamental punk,” Viktor whispered.

Yuuri stifled a laugh. 

“That's just what he wants you you think. I guess you better call Lilia and let her know Yurio’s having a sleepover. I’ll go get the spare comforter.” 

As Yuuri tiptoed to their bedroom to grab the comforter stashed at the bottom of their wardrobe, Viktor reflected on how incredibly lucky he was. Yuuri truly was his better half, able to read situations and proceed with a delicate touch, always kind and willing to do whatever he felt would bring Viktor happiness. Viktor only hoped that this arrangement would lead to happiness for them both, to a future fulfilling career path and a home in Hasetsu where they could start a family of their own. Viktor could hear Yuuri lightly padding back into the room as he watched Yurio’s chest rise and fall, his hair fluttering gently with each breath. 

This was it. This was the beginning. Viktor smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> _Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it please leave kudos and comments! I love hearing from all of you! And stay tuned for the next installment! See you next level! :D_


End file.
